


Hockey Night in Chicago

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series: Kerry Fraser Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-30
Updated: 2000-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg and Ben watch a hockey game together.  Prequel to "Morning Interlude.This story is a sequel toMorning Interlude.





	Hockey Night in Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: "Hockey Night in Chicago"

Title: "Hockey Night in Chicago"

Author: Amanda A. Tikkanen (

atikkane@online.emich.edu or uberpest@hotmail.com )

Ratings: G

Genre: Gen

Category: Romance, Series

Pairing(s): FraserThatcher

Spoilers: None

Teaser: Meg and Ben watch a hockey game together.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, they belong to Alliance and those who gave them life (ie the actors)

If you don't like the idea of Meg and Ben together... BAIL NOW!!

Angie posted a challenge to have OFMounties watching a hockey game together, sharing a bowl of popcorn. At some point their hands had to connect in said bowl, the rest was up to the individual authors. Since I'd had this story in my head, but I needed a kick in the butt to jostle it loose, I'd like to thank Angie for it.

This is a prequel to "Morning Interlude" and, once again, written during a Leafs game. I'm going to have to start taping games to write to for the off-season.

*~*~*~*~*~

Inspector Meg Thatcher and Constable Benton Fraser, both RCMP returned from their outing to his spartan dwelling. Trotting at their heels was Fraser's ever-present lupine companion, Diefenbaker. Ben carried a large sweat-stained bag of hockey equipment into the nearly empty room. Dropping his load he turned to Meg.

"I can't believe you beat me."

"You're just jealous," she said, unzipping her jacket. "You can't stand that you were beaten by a woman."

"That's not it at all," he defended. "I can't get over that I was beaten by my superior officer who, I might add, has never played hockey before." Ben pulled off his boots, laying the laces out neatly as to facilitate air circulation and proper drying. "It also doesn't help matter that my deaf wolf was tending your goal and stopped half my shots." 

Meg finished removing her own outerwear, leaving her standing in dripping clothing. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't intended to check Ben into a snow bank. Or, if it was, she hadn't intended for him to take her down as well.

He stood, shaking the melted globs of snow from his hair. The moisture plastered the short curls to his skull, making him look like a teenager. "I'm going to find us something dry to change into, then we can catch the game on TV."

"That sounds great Ben, but where is your television?" She looked around the small living area and saw no set.

"Ah, it's in the bedroom. Sometimes Dief likes to watch it before he goes to sleep."

Meg stepped into his bedroom, noticing the personal effects, or lack thereof. On the nightstand was a picture of a man holding a small child upside down. The boy in the picture couldn't have been more than four years old. It was obviously not a posed photo as the man was apparently having a hard time maintaining purchase on the boy who was flashing a toothy grin at the camera while flailing around. She couldn't help but smile at the image a young Ben presented.

Ben stepped out of the bathroom, pausing to retrieve a stack of clothing from the top of the bureau. "Here, these are all I have that won't be too large on you."

Taking the clothing from his hand as she went to the bathroom she wondered aloud, "Who's playing?"

Ben's voice filtered through the door from the kitchen, where he was digging through several pots and pans. "Leafs and Caps. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." 'But it *does* explain the choice of clothing,' Meg thought, looking at the shrunken pair of RCMP sweats and Maple Leafs jersey. Little did she know that it was his favorite jersey, but she liked it because it retained his smell. Neither was to know it at the time, but in the years to come, the rightful ownership of that jersey would be a constant battle between them.

Meg stepped out of the bathroom to be enveloped by the aroma of popcorn and the sound of the pre game commentary from the TV. "You know, one of the things I miss most about home is Hockey Night. Especially Don Cherry's commentary."

She turned toward the sound of him coming up behind her bearing a large bowl of popcorn. "It's just not hockey night without popcorn. I remember listening to the games on the radio with my grandfather. He'd make a huge bowl and we would sit and listen for hours." He sat in front of the television and leaned against the bed.

"Come over here, the game's starting," he shifted slightly to the side to make room for her in front of the tiny screen. She sat next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, placing the bowl of popcorn within easy reach for either of them.

He noticed her skin was slightly cool to the touch, so he pulled a wool blanket off his bed to cover the both of them. He didn't want to say anything, but he knew her thoughts were not on the game. He could tell by the way she faced the television, but didn't watch the action. As he became more absorbed by the game he reached for another hand full of popcorn, only to find her doing the same. Their hands collided briefly in the bowl, but neither said anything about it.

Contrary to popular belief, Meg was a big hockey fan, but the earlier physical activity and the warmth and security Benton provided quickly lulled her to a dozing state. She snuggled closer to him and he unconsciously tightened his grip, pulling her closer still. 'This is the life,' Meg thought. 'Warmth, love, hockey game,' Deif leaned his head across her lap, and she rubbed behind his ears briefly, 'and a wolf.' She smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~

The game was over and Ben attempted to stand to turn off the television, but found the better part of his upper body pinned by his.... 'Well, what is she to you?' he wondered. She was much more than just his superior officer. They'd been dating for several months, and, frankly, calling her his girlfriend was creepy. They weren't teenagers anymore, but he realized he needed something to call her. Suddenly he remembered an occurrence and an idea began to form in his mind. He shook her softly.

"Meg?"

"Hmmnn?"

"I was just wondering something. Remember that time you wanted to have children? Well, I was thinking, do you still want to? My offer still stands. The only catch is you have to marry me first."

Not realizing the question at all Meg replied automatically, "'Kay. Just lemme know when."

He laughed inwardly, waiting for her reaction when she finally realized what she agreed to.

*~*~*~*~*~

Yea, I know, a bit cheesy, but it's angst free. And it sure did take me long enough to write for such a short piece. Maybe the next one will be a bit longer.


End file.
